Dancing with Demons
by Aoi Kobayashi
Summary: For generations, the Fujisaki family has been doing traditional Japanese dancing. But what happens when Nagihiko finds out that part of his family has also been secretly known as a Clan for slaying demons? Will his destiny change from now on? Dedication to my friend Pika-Thunder!
1. Pilot

**Me: Hey everyone! It's Aoi and my guardian characters Tori and Hoshi! We're back for another Shugo Chara! Fanfiction!**

**Tori: So what is this story gonna be about?**

**Me: Well, it's a different story outside of the Shugo Chara plot but still related to Shugo Chara!. But it's a story of Nagihiko's family. This suddenly came up to me when I was re-watching episode 9 of the Shugo Chara! anime (The Seven Mysteries of the Fujisaki Family) when Yaya-chan mentioned that the family is like a Clan! And bingo, this story came to mind. Although, I don't think some people will like the idea... BUT I might as well try! :D YOU NEVER KNOW!**

**Hoshi: Im sure they will, dont worry!**

**Me: Oh and before we get started, I'd like to dedicate this story to my good friend Pika-Thunder, who is a Nagihiko fan like alot of us! ^^ Enjoy! (I dont own anything!)**

* * *

**_Summary - For generations, the Fujisaki family has been doing traditional Japanese dancing. But what happens when Nagihiko finds out that part of his family has also been secretly known as a Clan for slaying demons? Will his destiny change from now on?_**

* * *

_Pilot_

**Nagihiko's POV**

My family is well known for it's traditional Japanese way of dancing as well as their teachings. It is also a tradition for males, like myself, to be dressed and raised as a girl to learn the female roles in this type of dance. Through out the years, I have gotten used to the idea of dressing and acting as a girl. Traveling around the world has been a great experience for me.

At times, when I can act like myself, as a boy I mean, was a great experience for me as well. It was during my time as a Guardian at my old elementary school; Battling x-eggs with Amu-chan and my other friends along with our guardian characters, up until now in the beginning of my third year in high school. But... Temari and Rhythm have disappeared a few weeks ago. Hotori-kun told me that they have gone to the Egg's Cradle like Ran, Miki, and Su from back then. I remember how worried Amu-chan was too. It has been lonely without them and not being able to character transform or change with them is something I have to get use to.

~xXx~

It's been two months since then. My last year in high-school has been alright so far. Summer vacation is almost here and so is my family gathering that happens every 5 years. This year, we're going to my late-father's cousin's estate in Hokkaido. But I didn't know we'd be going a little early this year.

"Mother? Baya? I have returned from school!" I said as I came in.

Baya came to the door. "Oh, Young Master Nagihiko, I apologize for not greeting you home."

"No, it's alright!" I said smiling.

"Anyway, Madam Ayumi would like to speak with you after you have settled in."

"Forgive me Baya, but isn't my mother teaching a dancing lesson this afternoon?"

"Unfortunately, the Madam has canceled today's dancing lessons."

I was surprised. Mother only cancels lessons if I have a recital. And I don't have any planned around this time.

"Alright then. If you'll excuse me Baya, I'll be heading to my room now," I said as I passed by her.

~xXx~

"You may enter," I heard her say.

As I came in, Mother had a very serious look on her face. More serious than what she looks like during my recitals. "You wanted to speak with me Mother?"

"I did... Nagihiko-san, I request that you start packing for our gathering in Hokkaido immediately," she told me.

"Im sorry Mother, but summer vacation is in two weeks. Is there a reason for us to leave early?"

"Yes, but I cannot explain at the moment. Once we get there you'll understand."

"Is it alright if I bring Rima and my other friends like I requested last month?"

Mother shook her head. "I remember what you have asked, but I'm afraid we cannot bring you're friends along. This is an important year for us and an important year for you, since you will be turning 18 next month."

This is a little weird. First, there is a dancing lesson that was canceled with no recital scheduled. Second, Mother has asked me to start packing and third, I cant bring Rima and the others? We brought them last time to Kyoto, so why?

"Alright, I understand Mother." At least a little. "Please excuse me."

I walked back to my room with alot on my mind. If only I had Temari and Rhythm to comfort me.

* * *

_The Next day - Lunch Break under the Cherry Blossom tree_

"You're leaving for Hokkaido tomorrow?" Rima said with shock.

"Yeah," I said trying not to look at her.

"I thought you were leaving after we get off for vacation. Wait, I didn't even start packing! Let me text Amu, Yaya and -!" She said before I cut her off.

"No, it's okay, you don't have to Rima."

"What do you mean I dont have to? Of course I do!"

I shook my head. "You're not coming, all of you."

Her eyes widened. "Why?"

"I don't know. My Mother said you guys cant come."

"We went with you to Kyoto last time," she said trying to stay calm.

"I know. But she said it's an important year for us and only family members can attend."

"But I'm your fiance, Im kinda considered family too right?"

I shrugged. "Even so, my Mother still wouldn't let me bring you."

"I was looking forward to it. The four of us even planned stuff for your birthday too. I don't want to stay here all summer, I cant even look at my mom anymore ever since she and my dad got divorced."

I gave her a weak smile and hugged her tightly. "I know. Trust me if I could bring you I would. All of you guys."

"Can we at least see you off tomorrow? At least it's on a Sunday. I might have to skip school if it was on Monday or something." She said laughing.

"Of course," I said before giving her a kiss.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Nagihiko-san, are you ready to leave?" Ayumi asked her son.

Nagihiko nodded and turned to his friends. "I'll see you guys next semester, alright?"

"See you Nagihiko," Amu said with a smile.

"Have a safe trip Fujisaki-kun," said Tadase.

"Take lots of pictures Nagi!" Yaya said while eating her strawberry pocky.

When he looked at Rima, she sighed and gave a little smile. "Be careful. Dont do anything dumb just because Im not there."

"You know, if you dont want me to go just say so," Nagihiko said sarcastically before giving her a hug. "I'll be back, you know that."

Little did he know, he wouldn't be back for a _while_.

* * *

**Me: I was shacking when I wrote this. If you guys like it, can you review?**

**~xXx~**

**_Next Time - I ~ Destiny in Hokkaido Part One: Legend of the Fujisaki Clan_**


	2. Chapter I

**Me: Hey guys! Thanks for sticking around for another chapter of _Dancing with Demons_! I'll hardly be updating ANY of my stories due to the face that 8th grade is here for me and it _sucks_! ^^ So I hope you wont be upset for too long, but I will update at least once a month! So, I hope you enjoy! I don't own anything!  
**

**~xXx~**

**_Thanks to Everyone who Reviewed:_  
**

**_Accel-kun_**

**_TheLingeringWolf_**

**_Pika-Thunder_**

**_Wisteria Blossom_**

**_Baka-Chan t-.-t_**

* * *

_ **I ~ Destiny in Hokkaido Part One: Legend of the Fujisaki Clan!**_

**Nagihiko's POV**

My family's house is located in a forest near Lake Akan. It's really quiet and peaceful; a couple of miles away from a small town. It was around 6:30 when we drove up to the house, it's like any of our other houses, traditional, Japanese and, big. No more words to explain it.

As I got out of the car two of the house maids came to greet us.

"Young Master Nagihiko and Lady Ayumi, welcome," one of them with long hair said bowing.

"We have been waiting for your arrival," the other one with short hair said.

"Thank you," my mom and I said at the same time.

"Let us take your belongings. You can head on inside," the short-haired maid said.

I nodded as I handed my suitcase to her and went inside. Only yo be greeted by more people. Thankfully I know them all.

"Nagihiko, it's so good to see you!" Cheered my cousin Mariko, her big dark-brown eyes wide with excitement. Even though she's two months younger than me, I've always thought of her as a little sister. Her used-to-be short, neck-length black hair is now down to her waist.

"Nagihiko! It's been so long! How have you been?" I look over Mariko's shoulder to see her older brother Ryu and like Mariko, he also has black hair but it's short and he has more of an Emerald green colored eyes.

I smiled. "I've been good. Still kinda surprise to be here a little early."

Ryu nodded. "Yeah, a few days before we were supposed to leave, our father suddenly told us that we would suddenly be going to our gathering a little earlier this year."

"And he seemed very serious about it as well. He nor our mother will tell us why," said Mariko.

I nodded. "It's the same with my mother too. She said it was very important for me specifically."

Just then, another one of the maids cut us off. "Forgive me for interrupting, but, I have a message from your parents. Young Lady Mariko and Young Master Ryu, if you could get ready for the first dinner, please head to your rooms. And Young Master Nagihiko, you must do the same." And then she walked away.

We all looked at each other and laughed. "Well Nagihiko, I guess we'll see you later!" Mariko said walking away, followed by Ryu.

"Okay, see you."

**~xXx~**

After I got changed into a traditional male kimono, I headed to the main dining room. The long corridors surprisingly gave me a _chilling_ feeling, even though I should be used to it since it's nearly the same as my house.

"Nagihiko," a voice said behind me that nearly made me jump. I turned around and saw that it was my second cousin, Kiyokazu. He has long silver-colored hair that he has tied up and rests on his shoulder. He stared at me with his violet colored eyes, and it's not in a good way.

"It's been a while, Kiyokazu," I said calmly.

He nodded with a hint of a smirk on his face. "I'm glad that blonde girl of yours didn't come with you this year."

My whole body braced itself, ready to kill the guy. "She would have a lot of nerve showing her face here," He continued. "I mean seriously, she was pathetic; not ladylike at all. Doing all those immature "funny" tricks and jokes when we all first met her. I'm surprised that everyone still accepts your engagement with her just because you're the _only_ heir to the family. If Sayuri hadn't died you would have been- !"

I gripped the front of his kimono and pinned him to the wall. "_SHUT UP!" _I yelled at him in a sharp tone. "You better watch what happens to you if you _ever_ talk about her like that again!"

He pushed me back and started to walked away but stopped to look back after a few steps. "You... _Both_ of you are an embarrassment to the Fujisaki entire name!"

**~xXx~**

It was when I first introduced Rima to my relatives after our engagement was announced, my former fiancé Sayuri passed away 3 year prior. Everyone expected high hopes from her since I chose her. But as we were in the middle of a conversation, a couple of my younger relatives were playing out in the back garden. One of them told a joke so bad(well to me it wasn't _that_ bad) it made Rima character change. You'd expect someone to burst out laughing when you see her like that, but no one in my family did. After a while of arguing, they accepted the engagement, though most of them were still uncertain. Rima went into a total breakdown but she slowly started to forget that day and I try not to say anything about it so I wont hurt her feelings.

I tried to shake off what just happened and went straight to the dining room.

"Nagihiko-san, we have waited for you," my mother said.

"Yes, forgive me mother, everyone, I didn't mean to keep you all waiting," I said bowing.

They just nodded and focused on Uncle Suzuki.

I walked over to my spot that was at the head of the table, across from the spot where my uncle is supposed to sit, but instead he was sitting next to my mom, so no one is sitting there. It was kinda weird because I would normally sit next to my mother at these kind of events.

"Nagihiko-sama, welcome to my home," he said bowing his head.

I did the same. "It is always a pleasure for me to attend such events. I thank you for hosting it Uncle."

"I understand that the food is all laid out, but I have to tell Nagihiko-sama something important. The adults might know what I will speak of, but is it alright if I do?"

I started to get nervous as all the adults just nodded with serious face. All my cousins, including Mariko, Ryu and Kiyokazu didn't understand what was going on.

"As you all know, the Fujisaki family has been known for our traditional Japanese dancing. Along with that fact, we have a school that teaches the technique. However, centuries, centuries ago, traditional Japanese dancing was not the only thing this family was known for."

Okay, I'm not nervous, I'm freaking out. I just ignored it for now, and concentrated on uncle.

"Long, long ago, one of our ancestors, Lady Sayaka, encountered an injured little boy she named Akatsuki. Akatsuki-san is said to have had a big, X-shaped wound on his forehead and as it healed, the scar was the color of blood. Not long after, Lady Sayaka took him in as her son. The rest of the family refused Lady Sayaka to have a little boy like Akatsuki-san into the family, saying he looks like a _demon;_ with his hair black as the night, and eyes with the color that matches his scar. Even so, she just ignored their plea's. Lady Sayaka and Akatsuki-san were happy to be a family. However, one day, Akatsuki-san was alone by himself and he decided to take a small rest by a wisteria tree in the garden. When he woke up, the maids were screaming with terror. Lady Sayaka's relatives were rushing back and forth. And a few just staring at the scene they witnessed, the blossoms of the wisteria tree that Akatsuki-san rested on, that was once a beautiful violet color, was now the shade of his blood-colored eyes. An order was sent out to have Akatsuki-san killed and was heard by Lady Sayaka. She did everything to protect Akatsuki-san, but they still ignored her. Knowing that both of their lives were in danger, Akatsuki-san quickly took Lady Sayaka and tried to escape. Everyone has mistaken and thought that Akatsuki-san tried to take his own "mother" as hostage and someone killed him with their bow-and-arrow. After her son's death, Lady Sayaka lived everyday in guilt until her final days."

Everyone in the room was quiet and my hands were sweating. What the _heck_ is going on?

"I hate to interrupt Suzuki-sama, but what does this story have to do with Nagihiko-sama?" Mariko asked. She only addresses me _sama_ when we're around older relatives.

"_Everything_, Young Lady Mariko," he said seriously. "For the past few years, there have been some strange occurrences around our area. Citizens in the town have reported seeing little children with red scars on their foreheads, and at least one person the next morning would be dead or in other cases, crops and plants would be withered or the color of blood. We believe that Akatsuki-san's spirit has awaken and has created his own army."

Gasps filled the room. The adults look like they weren't affected by this news at all. It's like they've seen it coming.

"The numbers have grown," He continued. "And if it can't be stopped, the whole town and its people will be gone forever."

"But what does it have to do with me?!" I asked, not caring if my voice was loud.

"It's like he said Nagihiko, _everything_," said a recognizable voice from the other side of the door. A voice I thought I'd never hear again in my life.

"You are the only one who can stop Akatsuki-san and his army Nagihiko."

No... It can't be... It's not possible...

"You were a special child when you were born. After your 17 years of female roles in dancing, it is time for you to start your new destiny that can save everyone."

I looked at my mother, but my face must have looked so shocked because she can't even look me in the eye now, she just stared at the table with guilt.

"Everybody has been waiting for this day, me, your mother, your relatives and even your ancestors, they knew _you_ were the one who can end this "war" for good because you were the _only_ one who has been blessed with _Guardian Spirits_."

He finally entered the room, and my breath caught in my throat. As he sat down at the other end of the table across from me, a sudden flashback of memories overwhelmed me. His violet colored eyes and the same purpled colored hair as me, was completely unmistakable as he looked at me.

"It's been a while, _my son._" Said my father, Fujisaki Kaname.

* * *

**Me: Like it? ^^ I really enjoyed writing it! But I think I rushed in it too much, you think? I know all the family members can be a little confusing so I'll type a little family tree. (I'll just say that Nagi has a lot of cousins, since he's part of a big family, but I won't name them all! XD) Review, and please, any comments, advice or whatever, give it! **

**_Kaname_ - _Nagihiko's "late" father. Was an only child, leaving Nagihiko the heir to the whole family._**

**_Suzuki - Kaname's cousin and Nagihiko's "Second" Uncle_**

**_Mariko - Nagihiko's first cousin and Ryu's younger sister (Her and Ryu's mom is Nagi's aunt; his mom's sister)_**

**_Ryu - Nagihiko's first cousin and Mariko's older brother._**

**_Kiyokazu - Nagihiko's second cousin and Sayuri's younger twin brother (His father is Suzuki)_**

**_Sayuri - Nagihiko's second cousin, former fiancé (before he ever met Amu, Rima and the others) and Kiyokazu's older twin sister. She's been deceased for 7 years._**

**~xXx~**

**Next Time - II ~ Destiny in Hokkaido Part Two: His Destiny Begins**


	3. Message from Aoi!

**Hey everyone! It's Aoi again! I just have to make a quick update on what's going on!**

**Aoi just graduated yesterday (6/17) from Middle school! And is very tired! A lot has happened in my two years in middle school and I can't believe it's over, not to mention the fact that I'm gonna be in high school starting this Fall.**

**(I'm surprised I didn't cry!)**

**Aoi and her friend got the HPMS (dats the initials of my school) Leadership Award! And I got $50 from the school! Not much to you but it is to me!**

**For my high school electives, Aoi is taking Creative Writing, hopefully it will help a lot!**

**Moving on from school, The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones movie is COMING OUT IN TWO MONTHS! AHHHH~! I CANT WAIT! They also moved the American release date to August 21 instead of August 23! GO SHADOWHUNTERS!**

**Aoi is making a ton of plans too, so as much as I want to update, it might run a little slow! BUT for you guys, I'll do my very best!**

**Here are the statuses of my on-going stories:**

** DCF - In progress**

**I am Me - Hiatus**

**Sweet Melody - In progress**

**From Me to You - Hiatus**

**Reason Why I Smile - Hiatus**

**Dancing with Demons - Hiatus**

**New York, New York - Hiatus**

**WAHHHH SO MANY STORIES ON HAITUS! ;~; I feel pathetic! Ugh, get a grip Aoi! Yeah so basically, only 2 stories are in the works... Ehehehe...**

**GOMEN MINA!**

**Okay now that that's settled, it's time to start Summer Vacation! If you already started or you're waiting to start, Aoi wishes you the best!**

**Have fun!**

**~ Aoi**

**(Follow me on Tumblr, I'm ALWAYS on there! anpanchii dot tumblr dot com) **


End file.
